El albergue titánico
by Rachelgarf
Summary: Rachel, Garfield, Víctor, Dick, Donna, Kory, Roy, Garth y Jason viviendo juntos en un pequeño departamento y ahora también Wally ¿qué podría salir mal?


**¡Hola! Ya paso mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me publiqué algo aquí y traía ganas de subir algo antes de entrar a la escuela. La verdad es que este fic está inspirado en una película que vi hace algunos años que se llamaba "El albergue español" y que me gusto, por ser diferente.**

 **Espero que les guste, y anticipándome a dos cosas; la primera, es posible que se note un cambio en la narración, esto se debe a que tenía la intención de que el fic fuera largo y con una historia central, pero al final me pareció que lo mejor era dejarlo como un one-shot (con la posibilidad de que suba algún otro capítulo sobre cómo es la vida de los chicos). La segunda es que la personalidad de los chicos si difiere un poco, intente que no fuera tan notoria, espero que no hayan quedado muy alejados de su verdadera personalidad y sin más los dejo iniciar la lectura.**

 **Los teen titans no me pertenecen.**

 **El albergue titánico**

Un bostezo escapó de sus labios cuando la maestra dejó caer los libros sobre el escritorio. Apoyó uno de los codos en su pupitre y recargó la cabeza en la palma de la mano, tratando de prestar atención durante toda la hora. La maestra se giró sobre los talones y comenzó a escribir un montón de palabras en el pizarrón, explicando los temas que serían vistos en ese semestre. Se había saltado la innecesaria introducción y la dinámica de las presentaciones apropósito, todos los que estaban se conocían desde hacía un año y no había ningún alumno nuevo que necesitara introducción.

Fue consciente de como sus ojos se cerraban y sacudió la cabeza un par de veces en un inútil intento por alejar el sueño.

–Rachel– dijo una voz a su lado.

Fingió no haberlo escuchando y continuó "prestando" atención a lo que estaba escrito en el pizarrón. Sintió como algo se impactaba en su cabeza, bajo la mirada y descubrió una bola de papel sobre su libro. Tomó el pedazo de papel y fulminó con la mirada a su dueño.

–Ábrelo– susurró haciendo un movimiento con las manos.

Rodó los ojos y desenvolvió la bola de papel. En su interior había un dibujo mal trazado de la profesora con las manos en la cadera, una enorme cabeza, el ceño fruncido y dejando al descubierto una hilera de dientes afilados. Despegó la vista del papel y la posó en él, quien tenía una mano en la boca y contenía la risa.

–Muy maduro Garfield– dijo lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchara.

–Yo se que te dio risa– le susurró.

–Oh sí, estalló en carcajadas– respondió sarcástica volviendo a apoyar el codo en el pupitre y recargando la cabeza en la mano.

–Pues no se nota– la miró confundido.

–¿Podrían guardar silencio?– dijo la maestra atrayendo su atención– o tal vez su conversación sea lo suficientemente importante como para ser interrumpida y deseen continuarla afuera.

–Pues es más interesante que esta clase– dijo Garfield con una sonrisa.

Rachel se golpeó la frente con frustración a sabiendas de a donde los llevaría el "ingenioso" comentario.

–¿Con qué eso cree?– preguntó la profesora con una expresión malhumorada y cruzando los brazos.

–Sólo… cállate Garfield– dijo antes de que se le ocurriera responder con otro "brillante" comentario.

–Es que creo que podría hacer la clase más divertida– añadió él ignorándola.

–¿Y cómo cree que podría ser divertida joven Logan?

–No sé, usted es la maestra no yo– respondió riéndose– podría inventar algo.

Varios colores atravesaron el rostro de la docente.

–¿Usted también cree que la clase es demasiado aburrida? – le preguntó a Rachel.

– ¿Qué? no, yo…– comenzó a decir removiéndose incómoda en el asiento al sentir como sus ojos le perforaban el alma.

–Suficiente– dijo subiendo una mano para silenciarla– los dos fuera– agregó señalando la puerta.

–¿Yo por qué? –preguntó molesta la chica.

–Por apoyar los comentarios de su amigo– fue su respuesta. Abrió la boca para alegar el castigo, pero la maestra exclamó– si quiere tener el privilegio de volver a entrar a mi clase le recomiendo que se ahorre sus comentarios señorita Roth, y se limite a acompañar a su compañero a la salida.

La aludida maldijo entre dientes, tomó sus libros y se dirigió hacia la puerta con Garfield pisándole los talones. El sonido de la puerta azotarse a sus espaldas la hizo enfurecer más. Miró a su compañero, quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa y retrocediendo un paso.

–Lo siento Rach.

–¿No te pudiste quedar callado?– preguntó, pasando por alto su disculpa.

–Solo di mi opinión– dijo excusándose y metiendo las manos en el pantalón– es un país libre y tengo derecho a opinar— añadió restándole importancia al asunto.

–Deberían revocarte ese derecho– respondió girándose y alejándose del chico.

–¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó llegando a su lado en cuestión de segundos.

–A cualquier lugar en donde no estés tú– respondió la joven dando la vuelta en una esquina.

–De acuerdo, pero te veo en el almuerzo– dijo riendo y cambiando la dirección de sus pies.

Frunció el ceño y se dirigió al único lugar en el que sabía que tendría algo de paz y que nadie la molestaría por lo que quedaba de tiempo para la siguiente clase; la biblioteca. Además sabía que en ese lugar no la podía encontrar algún directivo que la reprendiera por estar fuera de clases o por haber conseguido que la sacaran de clase el primer día.

Llegó al final del pasillo y dio vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, sintió como se impactaba con alguien y por la fuerza terminaba en el suelo. Sacudió la cabeza y alzó el rostro al sentir un peso extra.

–Perdón, no te vi– dijo una voz.

Levantó la vista y se encontré con un par de ojos azules, que la inspeccionaban en busca de algún daño.

–Piensas quitarte o tengo que ingeniármelas para salir de aquí abajo– dijo colocando las manos en su pecho y empujándolo al tiempo que movía su cuerpo para separarse de él.

–Claro, lo siento– dijo levantándose con rapidez y extendiendo la mano para ayudarla.

Rachel desvió la mirada y se levantó sin su ayuda. Él la miro extrañado y se pasó la misma mano por el cabello rojizo. Ella se inclinó para recoger sus libros y de reojo vio como el pelirrojo hacia lo mismo. Divisó el dibujo de Garfield a unos centímetros y se maldijo internamente por no haberlo tirado. Estiró el brazo para tomarlo, pero con un rápido movimiento él se adueño del dibujo.

–Muy creativo– dijo examinándolo y levantándose.

Ella se levantó y con la misma rapidez le quitó el dibujo.

–No es mío– aclaró colocándolo sobre los libros.

–Entonces no debe importarte que me lo quede– replicó riendo y quitándoselo de nuevo.

–Como quieras– respondió pasando a su lado y encaminándose a la biblioteca.

–¿Acostumbras irte sin presentarte?– preguntó con un tono burlón en la voz.

Ella se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo, estaba recargado en la pared con los papeles bajo el brazo y las manos en los bolsillos.

–¿Y tú acostumbras estrellarte con desconocidos?

Él dejó salir una risa ante el comentario.

–Es una buena táctica para conocer chicas lindas– comentó con un guiño.

Rachel bufó y rodó los ojos.

–Espero que te sirva.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse con rapidez.

–¿Eso quiere decir que no me dirás tu nombre?– preguntó el chico.

Rachel se sorprendió al verlo a su lado, miró el lugar donde había estado apenas unos segundos y después su vista se posó en él con una ceja alzada. Él se limitó a encogerse en hombros y mirar adelante.

–Vas entendiendo– respondió después de unos segundos.

Retomó la caminata y sonrió internamente cuando dieron vuelta en la siguiente esquina y divisó la biblioteca al final del pasillo.

–Claro– pronunció mirando hacia enfrente– te gusta hacerte la interesante.

–¿No tienes alguna clase que tomar?– le preguntó molesta por su conclusión.

–Curioso– dijo en respuesta– yo estaba por hacerte la misma pregunta.

–Mira lo único que quiero es estar sola– dijo sintiendo como estaba por colmar su paciencia– así que si no te molesta…– dejó la frase inconclusa a sabiendas de que entendería el punto. Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y estaba por cerrarla cuando él se le adelantó y entró.

–No te preocupes, puedo estar callado.

Quiso gritarle que lo que deseaba era que se fuera pero cuando abrió los labios el sonido de la campana la interrumpió. Alzó la mirada hacia el reloj que estaba sobre la entrada y vio que la primera hora había terminado.

–Tengo que irme– dijo saliendo de la biblioteca.

–Espera– pidió él, siguiéndole el paso. Garfield se giró hacia él con gesto impaciente– ¿puedes decirme donde es el aula de física?

–Ve por ese lado y das vuelta a la derecha, es el tercer salón– respondió y se perdió entre toda la gente que abarrotaba el pasillo.

Supo que con todos los estudiantes le sería difícil encontrarla y sonrió al pensar que por lo menos tendría algo de paz por la siguiente hora, ya que no la compartía ni con Garfield ni con ninguno de sus amigos.

…

La sensación de libertad le recorrió el cuerpo cuando las primeras tres clases hubieron concluido y el ansiado descanso por fin llegó. Estaba dispuesta a disfrutar los siguientes cuarenta minutos leyendo un rato o relajándose por unos minutos, incluso podría dormirse por algunos minutos.

Esa actitud tan antipática hacia la escuela no era usual en ella, y menos el primer día de clases. La verdad era que disfrutaba llenando su mente con nuevos conocimientos, y poco le importaba que sus amigos a veces hicieran bromas sobre eso, pero aquel día simplemente no podía contra el sueño y todo por culpa del horrible alboroto que había durado desde las 10 de la noche hasta las 3 de la mañana.

Sus párpados no habían parado de cerrarse durante las siguientes clases y por más que intentará mantenerse despierta no había conseguido atender a ninguna de las palabras de los profesores. Para fortuna, el primer día no habían dado un material complicado o algo que necesitará mucha atención, o eso había sido en las clases a las que había asistido. El día siguiente tendría que ponerse al corriente con lo que se había perdido en la primera clase y para eso se sentaría lo más alejado que pudiera de Garfield.

Con algo de pesadez guió a sus pies a las bancas de piedra en la parte de atrás de los salones. Evitó las primeras por encontrarse demasiado cerca del bullicio de los estudiantes y se dejó caer en la última banca, la más apartada de todo. Colocó la mochila sobre la mesa y sacó el libro que traía.

Aun no lo había abierto cuando sintió como su estómago le reclamaba por el alimento que no había ingerido en la mañana. Una mueca cruzó por su rostro al recordar que había salido con tanta prisa que no había tenido la oportunidad para tomar algo que se pudiera comer durante el primer descanso. Tanteó en los bolsillos de su pantalón y en los de su mochila en busca de algo de dinero y la mueca creció más en su rostro al no encontrar ni una sola moneda o algún billete.

–Genial– murmuró entre dientes.

Abrió el libro, intentando que eso fuera suficiente para distraerla hasta que las clases iniciaran de nuevo.

–Hola– escuchó una voz.

No apartó la mirada del libro y rezó internamente para que no fuera quien ella creía.

–No finjas que no me escuchaste– dijo y por encima del libro pudo ver como el pelirrojo se sentaba frente a ella.

–El concepto de querer estar sola es poco usual en tu vocabulario ¿no? –dijo bajando un poco el libro.

–No, lo que pasa es que no creo que alguien quiere en verdad estar solo– respondió mordiendo una manzana.

Volvió a sentir su estomago rugir al ver al chico disfrutar de la fruta. Bajo la vista sintiéndose apenada al notar como la sangre le subía el rostro al darse cuenta de que el sonido de su estómago había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él lo escuchara.

–Toma– dijo atrayendo su atención.

Levantó la mirada y vio como él le ofrecía otra manzana. Sus dedos dudaron de separarse del libro y tomarla, pero fue su orgullo lo que le hizo tomar la decisión y negar con la cabeza. Él extendió más la mano y cuando comprendió que ella no la tomaría la colocó a su lado.

–Hola Rach– una voz atrajo la atención de ambos.

Ambos vieron como Víctor y Garfield se acercaban a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Víctor empujó un poco a Rachel para que se hiciera a un lado y se sentó en el espacio mientras que Garfield se sentaba a un lado del pelirrojo.

–Veo que tienes un nuevo amigo– dijo Garfield hacia el chico– soy Garfield Logan.

–Wallace West– respondió él– pero me dicen Wally.

–Yo soy Víctor Stone.

Wally asintió en señal de saludo y posó sus ojos en Rachel, quien aun no le había dicho su nombre.

–Rachel– dijo ella, aunque era obvio por cómo la había llamado Víctor.

–Tarde o temprano lo sabría– dijo con una sonrisa y guiño que pasó desapercibido para los otros dos.

Ella se encogió en hombros y desvió la vista.

–Perdona si sueno indiscreto pero ¿no eres el chico que logro poner a la escuela de ciudad Gótica en los primeros lugares en velocidad por cuatro años seguidos?– preguntó Víctor.

–Sí.

–¡Viejo eres una leyenda entre las competencias de las escuelas! ojalá y te unas a nuestro equipo– masculló emocionado Garfield.

–¿Ustedes también compiten?– preguntó mostrando verdadero interés.

–Si a eso se le llama competir– respondió Rachel cruzando los brazos, consciente de que la conversación iba a durar.

–Vamos Rach hemos traído varias medallas a la escuela– exclamó Víctor alborotándole el cabello.

–¿Son corredores?

–No, que va– dijo Garfield– yo soy el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, Víctor entra a futbol americano, Garth es el capitán del equipo de natación, Roy es el mejor en tiro al blanco, Jason es capitán del equipo de futbol, Dick es el campeón en equipo de artes marciales, Donna es la capitana del equipo de voleibol y Kory es capitana de animadoras.

–¿Y tú no lo eres?– le preguntó Wally a Rachel.

Víctor y Garfield miraron a Rachel y después cruzaron una mirada entre ellos para estallar en carcajadas de sólo pensar en ver a la joven vestida de porrista y con pompones saltando en el aire. Rachel los fulminó con la mirada y ambos comenzaron a toser intentando disimular sus risas.

–No– le respondió Rachel a Wally.

–Rachel es algo así como "la entrenadora" del equipo de yoga y meditación de la escuela– añadió Garfield para después ganarse una mirada fulminante por parte de la joven por haber compartido información de su vida personal, aunque para el chico aquel gesto paso desapercibido y en lugar de guardar silencio optó por decir–pero podrías entrar al equipo de porristas Rachel, Kory dijo que harán pruebas esta semana.

Nuevamente el rubio y el moreno estallaron en carcajadas.

–¿Cuál es la diversión amigos?– preguntó Kory sentándose a un lado de Garfield y empujándolo un poco para que se sentara Roy– oh, hola mi nombre es Kory y él es Roy– añadió mirando a Wally.

–Soy Wally… – dijo él.

–West– completó la oración Roy– hemos escuchado de ti.

El corredor asintió y se sintió ligeramente apenado.

Rachel bajo la mirada y se llevó ambas manos al estómago al escuchar como de nuevo rugía. Un tono rojizo tiño sus mejillas y subió la vista lentamente para ver si alguno de sus amigos había escuchado el ruido. Casi sonrió cuando vio como ninguno le mostraba atención, aunque esa pequeña alegría se vio interrumpida cuando sintió la mirada de Wally. Se encontró con su mirada y los ojos del chico viajaron de ella a la manzana a su lado.

Dejando atrás el orgullo, la pelinegra separó una mano de su estómago y tomó la manzana entre sus dedos. La miro por unos segundos y después la mordió.

–Gracias– exclamó al pelirrojo después de haber tragado.

–De nada.

–¿Entonces de que se reían?– preguntó Kory atrayendo la atención de todos.

–Rachel piensa adicionar para tu equipo– respondió Víctor.

–¡¿Amiga piensas unirte al equipo?!– gritó de emoción Kory con las manos entrelazadas cerca del rostro y un brillo esperanzado en los ojos.

–Ni de broma Kory– respondió ella enfocando la vista en el suelo.

–Pero sería divertido, además los colores resaltarían tu tono de piel y...

–Creo que te verías linda– dijo Wally, provocando un pequeño sonrojo por parte de Rachel.

–Sí amiga– respondió Kory más entusiasmada que antes.

–En serio Kory ni de broma– repitió.

Se giró al sentir como la volvían a empujar para que se hiciera a un lado. Levantó la mirada y contempló a los dos hermanos que acaban de llegar acompañados por Donna.

–Hola chicos– saludó Garfield.

–Hola– respondieron los tres al unisonó.

–¿Dick dónde estabas? No te vimos en la mañana ni en la clase de literatura– dijo Roy.

–El entrenador pidió que llegara más temprano y que me salteara las dos primeras clases para practicar más ya que la competencia es este viernes– explicó entrelazando sus dedos con los de la chica que iba a su lado.

–¿No es muy pronto para que comiencen?– preguntó Víctor, sacando de su mochila un enorme emparedado.

–Eso pensé yo, pero la escuela así lo quiso– respondió Dick girándose– hola Wally, tenía tiempo que no te veía.

–Desde el año pasado, como por octubre– dijo él con una risa.

–¿De dónde se conocen?– interrogó Garfield.

–Competencias– respondieron ambos al unisonó.

–Su entrenador lo ponía a correr alrededor de la cancha en la que yo calentaba– completó Dick antes de girarse de nuevo hacía Wally– ¿dónde te estás quedando? Si mal no recuerdo en veces compites aquí pero vives en ciudad Gótica.

–Sí, sólo venía porque mi escuela me pagaba los viajes, pero como esta escuela me ofreció una beca deportiva me transferí aquí– comenzó a explicar–, por ahora me quedo en un hotel, pero he comenzado a buscar varios departamentos o alguna casa de asistencia…

–Podrías quedarte con todos nosotros– sugirió Kory, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a alguien a quien ella consideraba en aprietos.

–Claro, si no te importa compartir habitación con alguien– dijo Garfield– aunque creo que hay una habitación vacía pero es muy pequeña.

–¿Viven todos juntos?– preguntó Wally alzando una ceja.

–No es que a eso se le llame vivir– dijo Rachel.

–Todos nos quedamos en un departamento– comenzó a explicar Dick– vivimos algo apretados y no hay mucho espacio, pero eres bienvenido.

–¿Quiénes son todos?

–Víctor, Garth, Kory, Dick, Donna, Roy, Jason, Rachel y yo– dijo Garfield numerándolos con los dedos– en veces nos visita el hermano menor de Jason y Dick pero no se queda mucho tiempo.

– ¿Todos… viven… ahí? –preguntó Wally sin salir de su asombro.

–Bueno si lo preguntas así puede sonar horrible– respondió Garth, quien acababa de llegar y se sentaban en la esquina de la mesa— aunque pensándolo bien, si es horrible.

–Amigo Garth ¿qué dices? es divertido, es como una fiesta que nunca termina– añadió Kory.

–Eso no suena como un consuelo, en veces no puedes dormir.

–Ya te pedimos disculpas–le dijo Víctor a Rachel– no es nuestra culpa que nuestra habitación este a un lado de la tuya.

–Pero es su culpa estar hasta las tres de la mañana jugando videojuegos.

–Amiga pudiste venirte a nuestra habitación si no te dejaban dormir– comentó la pelirroja.

El recuerdo de la última noche que había pasado con Kory y con Donna cruzó por la mente de Rachel. Gran parte de la noche la porrista se la había mantenido contándole como le iba con Roy, Donna de cómo le iba con Dick y preguntándole a Rachel si había alguien en quien estuviera interesada y la otra parte se había dedicado a dejar que le pintaran las uñas y que le hicieran test de una revista.

–No quería molestarlas– dijo Rachel volviendo a la realidad.

–¿Entonces qué dices?– le preguntó Garfield a Wally.

–Suena estupendo– dijo no muy convencido– solo tengo una pregunta; ¿cómo es que todos terminaron viviendo ahí?

–Yo fui la primera en quedarse– comenzó a contar Rachel– el alquiler era demasiado para pagarlo sola, y como Garfield y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños y él estaba buscando donde quedarse le dije que se quedará conmigo.

–Pero entre los dos tampoco podíamos pagarlo y por esas fechas conocimos a Víctor y él comenzó a quedarse con nosotros también.

–Por un tiempo vivimos sólo los tres, cuando el edificio cambio de dueño el alquiler subió el doble y ni siquiera trabajando podíamos pagarlo– continuó Víctor– cuando estaban por echarnos a la calle Dick y Jason comenzaron a quedarse con nosotros, le pedimos al dueño unos días y entre los cinco juntamos el dinero.

–¿Y los demás?–preguntó Wally.

–Por las competencias a las que íbamos conocimos a Garth y a Roy– dijo Dick– Garth esta de intercambio y buscaba donde quedarse y a Roy lo corrieron de su casa…

–No me corrieron, salí a buscar independencia– replicó él.

–¿Cuánta independencia se puede tener viviendo con ocho personas? – preguntó Rachel enarcando una ceja.

–El punto es que ambos necesitábamos donde quedarnos– dijo Garth antes de que comenzara una discusión entre Roy y Rachel– las últimas en quedarse fueron Kory y Donna. La escuadra de Kory suele ir a animar en las competencias y fue como la conocimos y la escuela suele hacer que los capitanes de los equipos se junten para hablar y fue ahí como conocimos a Donna. Kory también viene de intercambio y Donna tenía algunos problemas en casa con su madre así que después de que Roy y Dick comenzaran a salir con ellas pasaron a quedarse también.

–¡Y ahora tú también estarás con nosotros!– exclamó Kory feliz– será más divertido porque seremos más.

–¿Y no es demasiado? Digo son muchos y no quiero ser una carga– dijo Wally algo nervioso.

–Viejo somos nueve personas en un departamento, una más no será una carga– replicó Víctor.

–Cierto– concordó Garfield– además ya te dije que en veces nos visita el hermano menor de Jason y Dick, así que estamos acostumbrados.

Cualquier otro comentario que pudiera tener Wally se vio opacado por el sonido del timbre. Todos se levantaron y apresuraron a irse a sus respectivas clases, no sin antes asegurarle a Wally que sería bienvenido a quedarse con ellos.

…

Durante la tarde Rachel estaba leyendo tranquilamente un libro en un sillón individual mientras que Donna y Kory veían una película romántica, Víctor y Garfield jugaban videojuegos en su habitación y Garth, Roy y Jason estudiaban en la mesa. Dick había acompañado a Wally a buscar sus cosas y a hablar con los directivos.

Todos alzaron la vista cuando la puerta se abrió y aparecieron Dick y Wally cargando varias maletas.

–Hola chicos– dijo Dick entrando, seguido por Wally.

Todos asintieron y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, sin prestar atención a como Dick le decía donde estaba cada cosa a Wally y lo guiaba hasta donde sería su habitación.

Llegaron a una puerta que estaba al final del pasillo y después de abrirla Wally observó su nueva habitación. No era muy grande, pero tenía lo suficiente para considerarse acogedora. La cama estaba pegada a la pared frente a la puerta y aun lado había un pequeño escritorio que entre todos se habían esforzado por conseguir y que impedía que la puerta se abriera por completo. En la otra pared había una puerta y Wally se encaminó a abrirla. El armario no era muy grande, al igual que todo en el cuarto, pero sería suficiente para la poca ropa que traía.

–Dejo que te instales– dijo Dick dejando las maletas en el piso y caminando a la puerta.

–Gracias.

Estando solo comenzó a sacar todas sus pertenencias y a acomodar todo en su lugar.

Dick caminó por el pasillo y después de mirar por unos segundos la empalagosa película que veían su novia y su amiga se dirigió al refrigerador. Frunció el ceño al ver lo amontonado que estaba todo, ya que habían acordado tener estantes para cada quien después de que la mala idea de tener papelitos de colores para indicar de quien era cada cosa no hubiera funcionado.

Él tenía el que estaba hasta arriba y era uno de los dos más grandes, ya que lo compartía con Donna, así como Kory y Roy compartían el suyo.

–Deberíamos comprar un refrigerador más grande– dijo sacando algo de jugo de su estante– no nos vendría mal el espacio.

–Ni que lo digas, tú por lo menos puedes poner envases parados yo tengo que hacer maravillas para meter los botes– dijo Roy cerrando el libro que tenía.

–Por lo menos no tienes los suplementos alimenticios de Garfield en seguida de tu comida– añadió Jason recargándose en el respaldo de la silla y estirándose– cada vez que abro el refrigerador me contengo las ganas de vomitar.

–Viejo te quejas por nada, yo tengo mis cosas debajo de la extraña comida de Kory y en veces sus raros platillos terminan sobre mi tofú– replicó Garfield saliendo del cuarto.

–No lo compares con lo mío– dijo Víctor también saliendo de la habitación y sentándose en el sillón en el que estaban las chicas– el pescado que Roy se empeña por comprar y que al final no se come siempre deja apestando toda mi carne.

–Ya vamos otra vez– murmuró Rachel dándole la vuelta a una página.

–Amigo mis platillos le dan un mejor sabor a tu tofú – le dijo Kory a Garfield después de haber analizado su comentario.

–Eso lo dices porque no eres quien se lo come– dijo Garfield– termina sabiendo peor que la vez que Rachel preparo puré de papa.

–A mí no me metas Logan– dijo la aludida.

–A mí sí me gusto.

–Fuiste la única Kory– respondió Roy–, pero no te quejes Gar por lo menos lo tuyo se arregla quitándole lo que no sabe bien, trata de dormir teniendo a Garth en tu habitación; sus ronquidos son insoportables.

–Yo no roncó– replicó Garth.

–No, más bien parece que un tren está pasando por las vías– dijo Jason, quién junto con Dick, era vecino de la habitación de Garth y Roy.

–Jason ustedes tampoco son muy silenciosos– replicó Donna– sus constantes peleas a mitad de la noche no nos dejan dormir a Kory y a mí.

–Además ponen el despertador a las cinco de la mañana– recordó Garth.

–Lo necesitas para levantarte– dijeron ambos.

–¡¿En sábado?!– preguntaron Kory, Donna y Garth al unisonó.

–Chicos hay que estar enfermos para poner el reloj a esa hora– dijo Garfield.

–Tú ni digas nada Garfield, tú y Víctor no son los mejores vecinos–masculló Rachel– todas las noches se la pasan jugando videojuegos.

–Ya te pedimos perdón por eso, además hay un invento fabuloso que se llama tapones para oídos– volvió a decir el moreno.

–Deberíamos conseguir unos– dijo Dick en dirección a Roy y Jason.

–Los llevó usando desde que llegué– respondió Roy frunciendo el ceño.

Wally salió de su habitación y se quedó parado en la entrada del pasillo para observar aquella escena.

Dick, Garth, Roy y Jason estaban sentados en una mesa a mitad de la cocina, mientras que Víctor, Kory y Donna estaban en el sillón grande y Rachel estaba semi acostada en el sillón individual con la cara enterrada en un libro y con Garfield acostado en uno de los brazos del pequeño sillón.

–¡Por lo menos no te avientan calzoncillos ajenos a mitad de la noche en la cara!– gruñó Roy.

–Sólo fue una vez y no veía nada, creí que era mi habitación– masculló Garfield defendiéndose.

–Garfield tu habitación está del otro lado del pasillo– dijo Dick alzando una ceja ante la excusa del rubio.

–El cual siempre está repleto por su equipo de futbol y artes marciales– dijo Garth frunciendo el ceño.

–Oye somos dos en una habitación de cuatro por cuatro no entran todas nuestras cosas– se defendió el castaño.

–No creo que te sirva de defensa, aquí somos nueve personas en un departamento de "cuatro por cuatro" y hemos sobrevivido– dijo Rachel.

–Esto es una mínima parte de lo que se conoce como sobrevivir– añadió Dick dejando el vaso que traía en el lavaplatos.

–Bueno, pero por lo menos tu tienes habitación propia– replicó Jason en dirección a Rachel.

–Dick es tu hermano, estas obligado a compartir habitación– dijo Donna en defensa de su amiga.

–Aparte lo único malo con ustedes son sus discusiones, Garfield habla dormido toda la noche– dijo Víctor– tendrías que ver la clase de cosas que dice.

–¿Y se puede saber a qué horas duerme?– preguntó Rachel sin despegar los ojos del libro.

–Somos humanos Rachel– respondió Garfield riéndose y sacudiéndole el cabello, para descontento de la chica– también dormimos, vamos al baño, comemos…

–Amigos eso me trae el recuerdo ¿Quién es el siguiente el limpiar los utensilios que usamos para comer?– lo interrumpió Kory.

Las miradas de todos se cruzaron y después terminaron posándose en Garfield.

–A mí no me vean, yo los lavé la noche pasada– dijo levantando las manos–, pero les dije que tuviéramos una lista de a quien le tocaban cada día y no me hicieron caso…

–Después de ver como tu idea de poner papeles en la comida de cada quien fue un fracaso creó que es mejor que no tengamos listas– dijo Víctor recordando las múltiples peleas que los papelitos ocasionaron.

–Eso me recuerda– dijo Roy volviendo a sentarse– Jason aun me debes una bolsa de papas.

–Eso ni siquiera viene al tema– replicó Dick.

–Sí Roy, estamos hablando de las cosas que había dentro del refrigerador, no de lo que se guarda afuera– dijo Garfield.

–Las papas estaban dentro del refrigerador– dijo Jason.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Rachel alzando la ceja.

–Yo que sé, él y sus locas ideas– respondió Jason encogiéndose en hombros y señalando a Roy– yo las saqué en la mañana porque ocupaban mucho espacio y las puse sobre el refrigerador. Cuando regrese en la tarde ya no estaban.

–Creo que soy culpable por eso Roy– dijo Kory– después de una práctica tenía mucha hambre y como no tenían nombre me las comí.

–Volviendo al tema central– dijo Dick percatándose del rumbo que había tomado la conversación– en serio creo que necesitamos un refrigerador más grande.

–No es mala idea– dijo Víctor.

–Además ahora necesitaremos un espacio extra para Wally– añadió Garth.

–No se preocupen por mí– dijo el aludido.

–No lo hacen– replicó Rachel volviendo la mirada al libro–, pero no quieren que te comas su comida.

–Oh.

–No te preocupes Wally por ahora puedes comer del estante de arriba, no tardaremos en conseguir un nuevo refrigerador– sugirió Dick.

–¿De quién es el estante de arriba?

–De Donna y Dick– respondió Kory.

–¿Y no les molesta?

–Son los que más espacio tienen– dijo Garfield– entre los dos sólo tiene botellas y muy poca comida. Les sobra bastante espacio mientras que los demás tenemos que hacer milagros con un espacio que mide menos de diez centímetros.

–No exageres Garfield– dijo Dick rodando los ojos.

–Lo que pasa es que nosotros sabemos acomodar las cosas, no llegamos a aventarlas– agregó Donna.

–Yo no hago eso.

Rachel lo miró alzando las cejas y con la mano señaló el lugar en donde había arrojado su mochila después de que todos llegaran de sus clases. Garfield siguió la dirección de la mano de Rachel y frunció el ceño.

–A nadie le molesta– replicó.

Rachel rodó los ojos y evitó enfrascarse en una discusión con Garfield.

–Me voy a mi habitación– dijo Roy levantándose– es un poco complicado estudiar con todos ustedes aquí.

Antes de tomar su libro se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó un vaso desechable de su estante en el que guardaba parte del licuado que se tomaba en la mañana.

–Te apoyó Dick, necesitamos más espacio– dijo tomando su libro y dando la vuelta.

–Sería buena idea poner parte de nuestro dinero para comprar un refrigerador nuevo– sugirió Kory.

Todos asintieron a lo que la extranjera había dicho, estaban por sumergirse de nuevo en sus actividades cuando vieron como Roy se tropezaba con la mochila de Garfield y lanzaba el vaso en dirección al sillón individual, en el que se encontraban Rachel y Garfield.

–Y decías que a nadie le molesta– masculló Rachel limpiándose la cara con las manos.

–Oye no fue mi culpa fue… ¿Qué demonios es esto?– terminó preguntando Garfield.

–Ironía que el vegetariano termine bañado en licuado de carne molida con huevo– soltó Jason riéndose.

—Nunca tienes una cámara cuando la necesitas— añadió Garth chocando el puño con Jason.

Los ojos de Garfield se agrandaron ante la noticia del hermano de Dick. Miró a Roy, quien se mordía el labio para contenerse la risa, con una expresión de molestia y preocupación.

– ¿Esto… es… carne?

Roy se limitó a asentir y después soltó una carcajada.

Garfield se levantó de un salto del sillón y corrió hasta el único baño que había en el departamento. Rachel se levantó y lo siguió con la misma rapidez. Wally apenas alcanzó a hacerse a un lado y dejar pasar a ambos chicos.

Garfield le propinó un suave golpe a Rachel en la cadera y eso bastó para que llegará primero al baño y se encerrara en el.

–Garfield por favor, esa cosa no te va a matar– gritó Rachel golpeando la puerta–y tengo que dar una clase de yoga en media hora.

–En ese caso me apresuraré– se escuchó el otro grito desde la puerta.

–¡Por Dios! Sólo sal de baño, no puedo llegar tarde– gritó Rachel.

–No pierdas tu tiempo Rachel– dijo Dick llegando junto a ella– jamás conseguirás que salga.

–Odio que haga eso– dijo la chica y paso al lado de su amigo para encerrarse en su cuarto.

Dick sacudió la cabeza, dio media vuelta y recorrió el pequeño pasillo.

–Divertido ¿no?– le preguntó a Wally, quien aun miraba a los demás con una ceja alzada.

–Supongo que… es cosa de todos los días– dijo el pelirrojo girándose hacia su amigo.

–Con el tiempo te acostumbras– respondió Dick y con la cabeza le hizo un gesto a Wally para que lo siguiera hasta la pequeña cocina– cuando Jason y yo llegamos pensamos que Rachel iba a matar a Garfield– añadió sentándose en una de las sillas.

–¿Por qué?

–Tenías que ver sus discusiones– dijo Jason con la vista pérdida en el libro– la primera noche que pasamos aquí Rachel le tiro un balde de agua hirviendo a Garfield y él terminó con ampollas.

–Demonios.

–No lo compadezcas– añadió Dick riéndose– la segunda noche le llenó a Rachel la cama con polvo pica-pica.

–Esa estuvo buena– rió Jason recordando a la chica al día siguiente llena de marcas y rascándose los brazos como desquiciada– pero más cuando le aventó el plato de cereal en el cabello, esa vez fue memorable.

–Y tendrías que haber visto como se llevaban antes– dijo Víctor– cuando yo llegue tenían el departamento dividido. De lejos notabas cual era la mitad de Rachel y cual la de Gar, y ni que mencionar cuando a Garfield se le ocurría pasar su desorden a la parte de Rachel.

–¿Cómo es que sobrevivieron solos?– cuestionó Wally.

–Hasta la fecha nadie lo sabe– respondió Garth–, sólo te puedo decir que su relación ha mejorado con el paso del tiempo.

–Tal vez se deba a que Garfield ya no le juega tantas bromas– dijo Víctor.

–O que Rachel a aprendido a ser más paciente con él– agregó Dick a lo que el moreno asintió, mostrando que estaba más de acuerdo con esa posibilidad.

–Pero veras que te divertirás con sus peleas amigo Wally.

–Sí, en veces ocasionan que te duela la cabeza, pero por lo general son divertidas– añadió Jason.

–¿Recuerdan la vez que Garfield cubrió a Rachel de pegamento y plumas mientras dormía?– dijo Víctor riéndose.

–Como olvidarla, parecía una gallina gigante– respondió Jason uniéndose a las carcajadas de Víctor.

–Esa vez Rachel terminó por matarle todas las neuronas golpeándolo varias veces con el libro– añadió Garth– una de las únicas veces que me he compadecido de él.

–O cuando la amiga Rachel lo encerró en el baño durante todo el día– dijo Kory.

–Cierto, no lo dejo salir hasta que él prometió no molestarla con sus bromas por una semana– rió Víctor.

–Aunque el gusto no le duro mucho– dijo Donna– al día siguiente Garfield cubrió de mantequilla de maní todos sus libros.

Pasaron la siguiente media hora comentando las diversas peleas que habían tenido los dos primeros inquilinos y para cuando llegaron a las últimas, Wally ya se sentía parte de ese extraño pero cálido grupo.

–Eso no es gracioso cuando te pasa– dijo Garfield frunciendo el ceño al escuchar como le narraban al pelirrojo una de las venganzas que había tomado la pelinegra en su contra.

– ¿Y Rachel?– le preguntó Dick.

–En el baño– respondió Garfield señalando con el pulgar arriba de su hombro y dirigiéndose a la cocina para colgar la toalla en el respaldo de una de las sillas.

–Otra vez harás que llegue tarde a su clase– le reprochó Dick sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Oye si Roy no nos hubiera bañado con esa porquería no llegaría tarde– replicó.

Ninguno de los chicos decidió comentar nada más. No deseaban sumergirse en una nueva discusión, una por día bastaba para mantener el ambiente "divertido" como solía decir Kory. Había que reconocer que las dos horas que llevaba viviendo las había pasado mejor de lo que lo había pasado en el solitario hotel. Definitivamente vivir con esas nueve personas no podría ser tan malo.

 **Me quedó más largo de lo que pensaba, pero me parecía mal cortarlo. Espero que les haya gustado (lo siento no me pude resistir a poner un poco de las parejas que tanto me gustan) y que se animen a dejar un review diciéndome lo que pensaron (ya que al ser de humor batallé un poco porque nunca ha sido mi fuerte) o lo que les gustaría ver, ya que como dije no es un fic con una historia central, así que todo puede pasar.**

 **Ah y antes de que se me olvide, una aclaración que puede ser necesaria o innecesaria; la razón por la que todos los chicos están en algún en equipo deportivo es porque al principio la historia se llamaría "Competencias" y giraría en torno a competencias deportivas y personales (enredos amorosos principalmente), pero al final me decidí por esto, pero manteniendo eso de los deportes como vínculo entre los ahora 10 titanes que habitan ese departamento.**

 **Muchos saludos y gracias por leer hasta el final.**


End file.
